Harry Potter and the Young Hunter
by Hiddendarkness33
Summary: On the Hogwarts Express, a young Harry Potter can't find an empty compartment and has to share with another first year; also with a tragic, yet more recently painful past, the two become fast friends and are forced into seven years of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Fred and George and danger. The first fic in this series, I hope to do all seven years. There are no pairings... YET!
1. Prologue

'Son.' Said a tall; strong looking man. 'I must speak with you privately.'

A young boy no older than ten years looked up at the man, slightly confused. 'Yes father. I will be with you shortly I've almost mastered atronach summoning.'

The man smiled. 'Yes and you are doing so faster than I thought possible but this more important. Come to my study now please.'

The boy stopped what he was doing and followed his father through an ornate corridor lined with gold and paintings of past family members. All of the people in those paintings came from a different time and place; some came from Alba and were supposed to have learnt from lord Merlin himself; others were sharmans of ancient Africa, war mages of England, summoners from Poland, alchemists from France and many more but none of that mattered to the young boy at the moment because his father never stopped him from training because he was to be like his father, an enforcer of the Os titulares de Maxia; or Holders of Magic; in English.

The boy was trained to be an enforcer from the moment of his birth and he had reached a level of skill where he could be called upon for minor missions to keep the Maxia's existence hidden from both wizards and non-magicals alike. The boy had been on one such mission before but he could tell, despite his inexperience, that his father was going to tell him about another mission that would have to undertake.

As the two reached the father's study the boy asked if he was going on another mission. His father ushered him quickly into the study, followed him in and shut and magically locked the door. He had serious look his face and his was flat when he spoke.  
'Son, one of our own has turned against us and gone into hiding with his equally treacherous family in the word of wizards.' He said. 'And our family is to lead the search for them.'

'Why do I have to be there father? I'm still young.' The boy asked. 'Who are we after? Who betrayed us?'

His father sighed. 'It was Eustace. Another enforcer, I worked with him once or twice on a few smaller cases but I never really knew him. You know his son, remember Sethus? You trained with him until recently.'

The boy's memory clicked. 'You mean good sir Eustace? Why would he turn on us and the Maxia people?' It was then that the boy noticed that something important was missing from events unfolding in front of him. 'Does this have something to with mother not being here? You two normally come home from work together, so where is she?'

His father breathed in sharply and wiped his eyes. 'That's not important right now, but your part in the mission is.' His voice wobbled as he spoke. 'We are to track Eustace and his family down and bring them to justice and we have leads on where to find them. In Great Brittan before you ask, so yes; you get your dream, you get to visit the mother land; you're going to live there too, in a wizarding school called Hogwarts, it's in the Scottish country-side; so we need to pack and be ready to leave by tomorrow night. I will also be over-seeing your training until you go to Hogwarts as school terms in Great Brittan are different to here. Now go get packing!'

The boy left the room quickly, using his own magic to unlock the door and close it behind him. As he walked down corridor he could have sworn he heard his father start crying.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A young Harry Potter woke up in the same cupboard he'd been waking up in for the past 10 years but this year he felt would be different. As he slowly opened his eyes to if surroundings had magically changed, he realised he was still stuck in that dingy; old; dark; single globed; cramped space. Harry stayed lying down, disappointed but not surprised.

Harry sighed, slowly getting into gear to get dressed, as it was the one day he had to be ready for… Dudley's birthday. The moment Harry rolled out of bed, he could hear his fat, rude and disgusting cousin, Dudley Dursley, stomping down the stairs and he could hear his pretentious, torturous aunt Petunia's feet clicking up the hall way to his cupboard.

'Good morning Duddykins!' Aunt Petunia called as she saw her favourite. 'Are you all ready for big, special day?'

'Yes mummy! Where are my presents? When are we going? Can beat him again?' Dudley jabbered excitedly. 'When is Piers coming? Can I hit him again… Harry I mean?'

Harry was still getting dressed as this conversation was going on, he was used to this sort of abuse and lacklustre regard for his wellbeing, he didn't like it, but he was used to it. So he continued putting his day clothes that consisted of: a far oversized checked shirt, jeans; with belt to keep them on, a pair of old shoes that were falling apart and tattered pair of black socks, all of them used to be Dudley's before they were his. This would make the normal ten year old sick to the core; but not Harry, he put up with the Dursley's constant disregard for Harry's wellbeing and happiness from the moment he arrived at _their_ house, on Number Four Privet Drive; in Sussex; Great Britain.

He had no idea how he'd got there, to the Dursley's, and he despised the people who left him to the unrelenting hell of such a family, even though he had no idea who they were and where they might be.

Harry was broken from his depressing musings because aunt Petunia was rapping her knuckles against the door to the cupboard. 'Up boy, get you idiot boy, or I'll send Dudley in to hurry you up!' By "hurry you up" she meant that Dudley would be given free-reign over Harry's wellbeing or lack-there-of, including a smashing or thirty to get him '_moving_'.

'I'll be out shortly, aunt Petunia.' Harry said dryly. 'I just need to put my shoes on.' Which was the truth but he knew that his aunt would care, so he just went about it at his own pace. He could hear his aunt giving Dudley the 'pep talk' on how not to treat him with any respect or care what-so-ever. And as the door-handle to his cupboard turned, Harry stood and opened it before his aunt could, so that she would see him dressed and ready to suffer for the day.

'You were quick at that.' She snarled. 'Now get out and into the kitchen! There is bacon that needs frying and eggs that need poaching! Move it!' She grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and threw him down the plain white corridor the lead to his own version of 'Hell's Kitchen'.

As Harry stumbled into the kitchen he headed straight for the cupboards next to the stove, where the pans and oil were kept, only to find the pans on the stove and the oil already heating up; with the bacon and eggs next to the stove; ready to be cooked.

'_That's very unusual,_' Harry thought to himself as he checked the pan's heat. '_Maybe today will be different from the rest._'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Author's notes: **Hey, fellow writers! I am proud to say that this my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it! I just want you all to be clear on a few things though, if I may, firstly: I am a student in my final years of secondary school, so do not expect a regular chapter up-date.  
secondly: The O/C that is always referred to as "the boy" or "son" does have a name, as does his father, but for character building reasons I won't be revealing them just yet.

And thirdly: Feedback, corrections and plot holes that you guys point out will ALWAYS be appreciated! Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

The boy and his father sat in a horse drawn carriage that would take them to the edge of Maxia territory so that they could be picked up by a non-magical agent to take them to an airport, in Darwin, where they would fly to Great Britain and then take a non-magical form of transport to a place called the 'Leaky Cauldron'.

The boy sat on the wooden seat of the carriage, leaning against his father's chest and watching the desert go by. The 'Great Sandy' desert had been his home since birth. It also had been the home of hundreds of other Maxia before him. As he looked back over his shoulder and saw the city that he lived in he pulled the story of his people from the back of his mind.

The Maxia; Os titulares de Maxia; the Holders of Magic, are race of magically superior wizards that formed over one thousand years ago because of the wizarding world doing what the 'muggles' or non-magicals did to them, try to kill them off. Just as muggles feared wizards, the wizards feared the Maxia and tried to exterminate them and just as the wizards went into hiding from the muggles, the Maxia got together; all three-thousand of them at the time; and they too, went into hiding and went to the second new world, Australia, to live out the rest of their days and slowly they became the 'Os titulares de Maxia'. Their skills and magic rich history it allowed wandless magic to become second nature to their descendants, just as 'channelled' or wand magic already was. While wizarding society became more and more segregated into pure bloods, half bloods and 'muggle borns' showing your status in the wizarding world (pure bloods at the top and muggle borns at the bottom), the Maxia included anyone who bore their traits of magical superiority, they also integrated some of the local aboriginal tribes. Now the Maxia live in the outback of Australia, just waiting for a time when they can re-join the regular wizards and live among them as normal.

The boy was broken out of his recital when his father shook him. 'Son, there is something I need to tell you. Please I ask you to remain calm as I tell you this.' His voice was quiet and shakey. 'Your mother won't be coming with us to Britain, nor will she meet us in London'

'What? Why won't mother be coming with us?' the boy asked, shocked at this new development.

'Please stay calm. The day Eustace turned on our people, your mother tried to stop him and he… he killed her. I couldn't stop him because I was getting back from my meeting with our agents in the wizarding capitol near Canberra.'

The boy did not know how to feel. His mother was dead and his father was out of the Maxia capitol on a mission at the time. 'You're lying!' He cried as tears welled in his eyes. 'Mother isn't dead! She'll be there; she'll meet us at London!' He threw himself at his father pounded his chest with his fists.

His father placed his hands on his son's shoulders and spoke softly. 'I wish I was lying son and I wish she was meeting us in London. The truth is your mother, my wife, is dead. There is nothing we can do about that but there is one thing we are going to do.'

The boy exhausted from his short tantrum, looked his father with tears still dripping down his face. 'What is there; that we can do, father? Mother is dead; there is no way she can be brought back. Eustace has fled to Great Britain and we're to track him down. What more is there to do?'

'I cannot tell you what Eustace has done to betray us because you wouldn't understand but I can tell you your role in his recapture. You are to try and befriend Sethus again, as we believe him a bystander to his father's actions, because he might be able to give us some useful information about his father, so can find him and exec- uh- bring him back home to stand trial with his wife.'

The boy stared into his father's eyes, searching for any sign of falsehood in them, but all he saw were his father's blue-grey eyes staring back into his. 'Okay father, I understand, I am to convince Sethus to help us find his father and mother.'

His father smiled and nodded. 'Yes, that's correct. For now though, sleep and if need be, grieve. You and I have a long journey ahead of us and a longer mission; we cannot have you distracted by the pain of your mother's murder.'

The boy smiled back at his father, closed his eyes and huddled into his chest. 'I hope this is over soon.' He said to himself as the bouncing of the cart slowly rocked him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Dudley's birthday was the newest and worst real-life nightmare Harry had; had for a while. After Harry cooked the bacon and eggs to absolute perfection, put them on a tray, served them up to the 'family', in Dudley's and his twice as fat and cruel uncle, Vernon Dursley, he served them more than one over-flowing plate of the stuff, running away from Dudley, who got mad with him for not giving anymore bacon (Dudley and Vernon ate all of it), then running away from Dudley and his best friend, Harry had to go to the zoo with them for Dudley's birthday, which wouldn't be so bad and it wasn't at first. Dudley went off with his friend and did their own thing, leaving Harry to his own devices, something that rarely happened; so Harry relished the time in peace and quiet around the zoo.

However just before the end of the trip, he met up with the Dursleys and Piers and they went into the reptile house. Dudley and Piers both took interest in a Boa-constrictor that was about 9 meters long and not doing anything. After several unsuccessful attempts to make it move, the Dursleys and Piers left Harry looking at one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen. Harry started talking to the snake and amazingly, the snake seemed to understand what Harry was saying.

'Don't mind them.' Harry said to the snake. 'They're all like that, they treat me just the same. But it must be worse for you, with people coming and pressing their ugly faces against the glass all day, ogling and-'. The sake looked up and seemed to be nodding in understanding and agreement. 'C-can you hear me?' The snake nodded. 'Can you understand me?' The snaked nodded again. 'That's cool. Where are you from?' The snake jabbed his tail at the sign beside his glass enclosure. 'Brazil huh? It must have been nice there.' The snake made the same jabbing motion at the sign. 'Bred in captivity. Oh that's okay. I never knew my parents either. I was told they died in a car crash; but I'm not too sure about that.' The snake looked at Harry, almost empathically and then Dudley saw that the snake was moving.

'It's moving? It's moving! Mummy; Daddy; Piers look! Harry made it move!' He yelled, running over to the enclosure, knocking Harry to the floor to get a better view of the Boa-constrictor rearing its head in shock as Harry's fat cousin charged towards it. As Dudley was gaping in awe of the massive snake and for a moment Harry wished that the snake and his cousin would swap places, he'd prefer to share his life with that snake rather that his cruel and uncaring cousin. Just as he thought about it, the glass to the snake's enclosure disappeared; Dudley fell forward into the enclosure and the snake 'leapt' out of the enclosure and onto the ground. Other people in the room quickly took notice of the large Boa-constrictor that had just fallen on the floor at Harry's feet; they started to panic and run for the door of the reptile room.

The snake slithered past Harry and he could have sworn that the snake said "Thanks amigo. I'll you round, boy wonder."

The worst part and for a fleeting moment, the best part, he saw Dudley soaked in water from the enclosure, scrabbling to try and find his footing. He was grabbing onto branches, the sides of the enclosure and anything that he could get his hands on. Harry thought that he looked like an Elephant Seal in the wrong home. Then it happened, as Dudley finally hauled his fat bottom up into a standing position, he turned to climb out of the enclosure, raised his foot to climb back on to the ground and just fell over again; like he'd hit an invisible barrier.

The glass to the enclosure had reappeared! Dudley was trapped inside the enclosure. Harry went into a silent state of shock. He may have wanted the snake to be free; but he didn't expect it to actually happen! '_What was that? Harry, c'mon, what'd you do?_' He thought to himself. '_Since when could you play god?'_

From there, once Dudley was safely out of the snake's _former _enclosure, uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him to their car.

'What did you do boy?' He snarled and brought himself face-to-face with Harry, so that Harry could look him in the eye (the unfortunate side effect being; that Harry could smell his uncle's foul breath). 'How'd you rig that up like that?'

Harry was shocked that his uncle would accuse him of such a thing. The tugging on his ear and smell of rotten eggs wasn't helping Harry think either. 'I-I-I don't know!' Harry stammered. 'I didn't do anything! I swear I didn't do it! It was just like magic!'

Uncle Vernon's look grew dark, not just angry. He threw open the car door, tossed Harry inside the car and slammed the door shut. He marched around the car to the driver's side door and got in. 'There is _no _such thing as magic, boy!' He growled. 'You'd do well to remember that one truth!'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Author's notes/request: Hey guys, the support you guy are showing me thus-far in the series is much appreciated, the fave's and followers are really encouraging and I want to keep writing this fic' and many others.**

**However, there is one thing I'd appreciate more than the favourites and followers and that would be... If you guessed reviews, you'd be correct, even just a message saying something like 'Hey I like what you're doing' or 'This is pretty good but I think you need to work on this...' I know this fic' is in it's very early stages but if you've picked up on something I may have over looked, things like spelling or grammar. It'd be much appreciated. Cheers guys :)**


	4. Chapter 3

'What brings the Maxia to London?' asked the non-magical taxi driver taking the boy and his father to the Leaky Cauldron. 'You got a meeting with one of your insiders?'

'Yes.' replied the boy's father. 'My son and I will be meeting with one of our people in the ministry for magic and a staff member at a wizarding school to get my son enrolled there and forge documents that show us as migrating Australian wizards.'

'That so?' laughed the taxi driver. 'How old is your son. I've two kids of my own, see? Twins they are, both ten years of age! Richard and Fontanne… My wife's French.'

The boy's father laughed. 'An English man marrying a French woman? I never thought I'd see thee day!'

While the two grown men talked, the young boy stared out the window of the taxi he was in. '_London is very different to back home._' Thought the boy. '_Everything is so close together, the streets are so narrow, yet so many people can fit on them… and these cars… they certainly would make travelling around the Great Sandy alot easier. They do, however, lack the charm of a horse and wagon._' The boy looked around and saw a shabby looking pub in-between a group of shops with a sign a above the door that said 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

'The Leaky Cauldron? Is that the place we're going, father?' The boy said curiously.

'Pardon? Oh yes it is! That was a good spot son, thank you. Sorry sir, we'll be getting out here.'

'Alright, I'll stop here; I can't see these magical places; so you will have to make your own way from here.' The driver said, pulling out paper and a pen to write something down. 'If you get access to phone; give me a call sometime.' He handed the paper to the boy's father.

The boy's father took the paper and pocketed it. 'Thanks.' He said. 'We will. See you around sometime.'

The taxi driver smiled and bid the boy and his father good day before driving off continue his work.

'Father, who are we meeting in this place?' The boy asked, as he walked with his father towards the Leaky Cauldron.

His father sighed. 'We'll be meeting a man from the wizarding Ministry, Rufus Scrimgeour; he's head of what the Wizard's call the "Auror Department", they're like our enforcers and… ahh, I don't remember the other. He works at Hogwarts though, so he'll get you enrolled at the Wizarding School.'

The boy sighed. 'Well let's go shall we?' He said picking up his bags.

'Yes, let's go.' His father said. 'I'm rather tired and I want to go to sleep.' He picked up his bags and they both walked down the street and carefully entered the Leaky Cauldron.

As they entered the first thing that the boy noticed was the smell: this place didn't smell clean but it didn't smell particularly fowl either, it smelt more musty and old more than anything. Next he noticed the room he was standing in: it was dark and a bit dingy but it didn't look like a place with a bad reputation, it looked like a run-down country pub that people visited from time to time; and finally he noticed the people: starting with the man behind the bar, he looked old; yet healthy, maybe in his seventies; or around about that age, then the people sitting at the bar, they all looked different from each-other; some were clearly well to do; others were clearly far poorer and kinds of people in-between, yet by the time the boy had finished looking at this new place his father was walking off to the furthest darkest corner of the pub.

'Come on son, I found who we're looking for!' He called when he noticed his wasn't with him.

The boy grabbed his things again and followed his father to the dark corner. As he reached the corner he saw a table with two people sitting at it, one was hidden in complete shadow and the other was a rough looking man, he was scarred, with brown and grey hair that came to his shoulders in a tawney mess of curls. The mad stood up and greeted his father he was squat man, around about 5 foot 10 inches, with nice suit and shiny leather shoes. When he turned to greet him, the boy could see that he had eyes the same colour as that of a lion.

'It's good to meet you, son. I am Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Auror Department and one of the Maxia's few wizarding agents in this part of England.' He spoke with a rough voice, almost like a growling lion. 'Please sit, we have important matters to discuss.'

The boy introduced him-self to Rufus and sat down at the table. The man that was hidden in the shadows leant forwards as his father sat down and introduced him-self. He spoke with a kind voice that sounded as though the wisdom of the ages flowed through him. The boy didn't hear what he said as he was too caught up in the tone of his voice. Then the man leant further forwards towards the boy and brought him-self into full view.

This man was wearing an extravagant purple robe and pointed hat covered in silver stars and moons that actually sparkled! He had shiny silver-grey hair that went past his shoulders, with a long beard to match, he had a kind and old face and he wore half-moon spectacles.

The boy was in awe of him as spoke. 'Hello my boy. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; although you can just call me Dumbledore. I know who you are of course; your father told me all about you. Let me tell you about me. I'm head-master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and have been for many years, I am also a wizard born Maxia, unlike Rufus; who works to improve our standing in the wizarding world, I will be looking after you during your time at Hogwarts and handling your Maxia studies whilst there while your father searches for this criminal-'

'Speaking of that man.' Rufus interrupted. 'We publicly named him as an escaped prisoner so we could get him in custody sooner, it almost worked, we had a team of Aurors tracking him, he got as far as Norwich and then we lost him. We're sorry we should have been more careful, we assume he's left the country. Again we're sorry to say, we have no idea where he's fled to.'


End file.
